Segitiga Sembarang
by hi commc
Summary: "Aomine-kun.. Apa itu artinya –" "Kau benar, Tetsu. Aku jatuh cinta pada Kagami. Mohon bantuannya ya!" Kagami Taiga berada di antara hubungan Kuroko dan Aomine. Tapi tahukah dia bahwa sebenarnya Kuroko dan Aomine dalam usaha memperebutkan hatinya? – AoKuroKaga - AoKaga - KuroKaga - slight AoKuro. Read et Review? Author baru! Viva Aokaga!


**Segitiga Sembarang**

**Oleh : hi_commc**

Pairing : AoKuroKaga (Aokaga – KuroKaga – slight AoKuro)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball by Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

Warning : Sedikit AU, OOC mungkin (terutama Kagami), EYD, dan lain-lain.

Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh seorang Kagami Taiga kalau hari pertama kepindahannya ke Jepang akan separah ini. Pemberitahuan dari pihak stasiun tentang keterlambatan kereta –sehingga membuatnya berlari menuju sekolah, seekor anjing perumahan yang tiba-tiba lepas dan mengejarnya, atau sebuah truk yang dengan seenak hati melewati sebuah kubangan dan akhirnya mengenai seragam Kagami. Sempurna.

Kalau boleh berharap, ia tidak mau kembali ke Jepang –negeri asal Ibunya. Amerika telah memberi segalanya, masih kurang apalagi. Kalau bukan keinginan Ibunya, ia pasti akan memilih tinggal di Amerika. Tapi sudahlah, toh ia ke sini untuk belajar. Walau sedikit geli karena sebenarnya ia tidak begitu suka belajar.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di depan gerbang SMA yang bertuliskan 'Seirin'. SMA yang ia pilih bukan karena prestasi dan sebagainya, setidaknya ia memilih SMA yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Lagipula SMA ini masih baru, daripada memilih SMA yang merupakan bangunan tua dan ada hantunya –ingat kalau Kagami takut hantu.

Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah, kemudian menemui wali kelasnya yang baru, dan segala urusan lain. Tapi melihat keadaannya yang berantakan –setelah terciprat air kubangan, ia memilih untuk berganti pakaian olah raga. Kagami sedikit menaikkan alis unik miliknya, mengetahui begitu banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar sekolah.

Kagami yang pada dasarnya siswa pindahan hanya memandang kerumunan orang-orang dengan heran. Ia menebak kalau sedang digelar festival, tapi segera ia tepis karena untuk apa festival di tahun ajaran baru. Kemudian ia sadar setelah ada siswa yang menawarinya untuk bergabung dengan klub baseball. Kagami hanya menggelengkan kepala, menolak tawaran itu. Setelah mengetahui bahwa sekarang adalah waktu untuk promosi klub, Kagami mencari tempat dimana klub basket berada.

Seorang siswa lain kemudian menawari Kagami, kebetulan sekali dia meminta Kagami begabung dengan klub basket. Segera ia menarik siswa kelas dua itu untuk membawanya ke stand klub basket. Dan benar saja, kedatangannya sangat mengejutkan anggota klub basket yang menjaga stand tersebut dan satu orang siswi yang Kagami pikir manager klub itu.

"Apa di sini klub basket?"

Dan itulah pertama kali Kagami bertemu dengan 'klub basket SMA Seirin'.

Hari-hari berikutnya di Seirin tidak membosankan seperti bayangan Kagami pada awalnya. Terlebih klub basket yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk bermain basket lagi. Dan salah satu teman klubnya adalah salah satu anggota Generation of Miracle. Menurut para kakak kelas, anggota Generation of Miracle adalah lima orang pemain basket yang berada di SMP Teikou dan kini mereka tersebar di berbagai sekolah. Lalu, Kuroko Tetsuya itu sebenarnya siapanya Generation of Miracle?

"Kagami-kun, ohayou."

"Huwaaa! Kuroko! Berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba!"

Kagami sama sekali tidak mengerti Kuroko. Dari sikapnya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, hawa keberadaannya yang rendah, dan tingkah aneh macam apalagi yang sering membuat Kagami kaget setengah mati.

"Gomen. Apakah semalam kau tidur nyenyak?" tanya Kuroko dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau pikir aku anak TK yang tidak bisa tidur karena besoknya darma wisata?" Kagami hanya tertawa terpaksa –kenyataannya ia memang tidak bisa tidur tadi malam.

"Kau ini bodoh, Kagami-kun. Jelas sekali dari matamu kau sama sekali tidak bisa tidur tadi malam. Hari ini kita akan bertanding melawan Midorima-kun," ucap Kuroko tanpa ekspresi namun tetap mengkhawatirkan Kagami.

"Uggh.. Iya, iya! Aku tahu," Kagami merengut, kesal karena Kuroko selalu berhasil mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan 'cahaya' baru sekaligus sahabat barunya. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan Kagami yang terkadang selalu mendahulukan omongan daripada pikiran. Kagami juga terlalu baik hati sehingga kadang terkena penipuan, Kuroko tahu itu. Oleh karena itu, sebisa mungkin ia harus melindungi sahabatnya itu, walau Kagami jelas lebih tinggi dan besar dari Kuroko

Kagami menjadi termotivasi setelah bertemu dengan teman se-SMP Kuroko sekaligus anggota Generation of Miracle. Mulai dari Kise ke Midorima, Generation of Miracle dipenuhi orang-orang menyebalkan –sekaligus hebat. Beruntung sekali karena ia mempunyai kesempatan bertanding dan mengalahkan mereka.

Ketika merayakan kemenangan mereka di kedai makanan, anggota klub basket SMA Seirin secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Midorima dan Takao dari SMA Shuutoku –yang baru saja mereka kalahkan. Dan semacam kebetulan lagi karena di sana ada Kise dan senpai kesayangannya –Kasamatsu.

Midorima datang bersama Takao yang memaksanya duduk berhadapan dengan Kagami dan Kuroko. Kise tiba-tiba datang dan Takao mempunyai sebuah ide cemerlang –ia menarik Kasamatsu untuk mengobrol dan mempersilakan Kise duduk. Semua yang berada di kedai memandang meja tempat Midorima-Kise-Kuroko-Kagami berada dengan tatapan horor. Hawa tidak bersahabat mulai memenuhi kedai.

Keadaan tiba-tiba berubah saat Kise memecah keheningan, "Kurokocchi! Selamat atas kemenanganmu! Kagamicchi juga!"

"Kise! Behenti memanggilku dengan tambahan –cchi!" ujar Kagami dengan nada protes. Ia tidak suka namanya berubah menjadi 'Kagamicchi".

"Eeeh? Kenapa?! Padahal kau semakin manis dengan nama panggilan itu," Kise mem_pout_kan bibirnya, berpura-pura kesal.

"Kise-kun, terima kasih atas ucapannya, tapi berhenti mengganggu Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko penuh penekanan dan membuat Kise menelan ludah.

"Kise, kau berisik seperti biasa," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali memasang posisi tenang andalannya.

"Eh?! Midorimacchi juga?! Huwaaaa senpai –" Kise menuju tempat Kasamatsu dan disambut oleh tendangan 'manis' oleh kapten klub basket SMA Kaijou itu.

"Kise! Sopanlah pada teman-temanmu!" Kasamatsu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kise yang memeluk erat dirinya –kekanakan seperti biasa.

"Shin-chan! Kau membuat Kise menangis!" ucap Takao sambil tertawa dan dibalas dengan 'urusai' oleh Midorima.

Kagami hanya menghela nafas maklum oleh kelakuan anggota Generation of Miracle dan teman-temannya yang kadang sangat aneh. Perutnya mulai lapar dan ia segera memesan makanan pada pelayan.

"Aku pesan blabla bla blaa.. Terus satu bla bla bla.. Oya jangan lupa blablabla blablaa dan blablaa blaaa. Oke, kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kagami polos.

"KAU PESAN BANYAK SEKALI!" Ujar Kise dan Midorima bersamaan.

"Memangnya salah? Aku butuh banyak makanan untuk tubuhku," sekarang ini giliran Kagami yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Beda dari Kise yang terkesan dibuat-buat, ekspresi Kagami kali ini membuat Midorima, Kise, dan terlebih Kuroko kehabisan kata-kata.

'Manisnya~' batin mereka bersama.

"Ehem.. Shin-chan! Jangan terpesona seperti itu pada Kagami~ Kau mau selingkuh ya?" Takao memeluk leher Midorima dari belakang.

"Ta-Takao! Siapa yang – Hei! Aku tidak –"

"Pffftt... Hahahaha! Kau ini memang gampang ditebak ya!" Takao tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi panik Midorima. Mengerjai seme _tsundere _memang asyik.

Kise masih memandang Kagami, sebelum akhirnya sebuah injakan kaki dari Kuroko menyadarkan lamunannya. "Kise-kun. Kalau kau tidak ingin Kasamatsu-_senpai _meninggalkanmu, lebih baik jangan macam-macam dengan Kagami-kun!"

"Kurokocchi! Tega sekali kau padaku!" Kise menatap Kuroko dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti biasa. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya membuang muka tak peduli.

"Kau juga sudah berpacaran dengan Aominecchi, tapi malah dekat dengan Kagamicchi! Kalau Aominecchi tahu –" ucapan Kise tertahan begitu melihat aura membunuh yang menguar dari Kuroko.

"Apa?! Kuroko sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kagami tidak percaya.

Kali ini Kise akan benar-benar dibunuh oleh Kuroko karena ucapannya. Kise bergidik ngeri dan bersembunyi di balik Kasamatsu yang hanya menghela nafas maklum.

"Hai, Kagami-kun," akhirnya Kuroko mengaku.

"Oh begitu.. Kau sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan padaku," ucap Kagami dengan ekspresi sedih. Ternyata memang benar, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kuroko.

Kuroko yang melihat ekspresi sedih Kagami mulai merasa bersalah. "Gomen, Kagami-kun. Bukan bermaksud menyembunyikannya, hanya saja kau tidak pernah menanyakannya, dan aku lupa kalau aku punya pacar."

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko tiba-tiba jatuh secara _epic _seperti di manga atau anime dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kuroko memang sadis, bisa-bisanya ia melupakan pacarnya. Dan ia mengucapkan itu semua dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Kagami hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Etto.. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa.. Tapi ucapanmu barusan.. Pacarmu benar-benar kasihan.." Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tenang saja, Kagami-kun. Tapi aku benar mempunyai seorang pacar. Dan dia salah seorang anggota Generation of Miracle," Kuroko menyeruput minumannya.

"APA?!" Kali ini giliran Kagami yang terlihat tidak terima.

"Iya. Aomine Daiki, ace Generation of Miracle. Sekarang bersekolah di SMA Touou," ujar Kuroko tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun.

Kagami kembali ke posisi duduknya dan terlihat syok. Kuroko sepertinya memang keterlaluan karena tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa pacarnya adalah Aomine Daiki, salah seorang Generation of Miracle. Dan seperti kata Midorima, lawan Seirin selanjutnya adalah Touou. Itu artinya pertemuan Kagami dan Aomine semakin dekat. Kagami ingin tahu bagaimana rupa dan sikap pacar sahabatnya itu.

Dan hari yang dinantikan tiba. Pertemuan pertama Kagami dan Aomine. Di sebuah lapangan basket pinggir jalan. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Pemuda berkulit gelap yang dengan sombongnya menantang Kagami _one-on-one_ dan secepat kilat mengalahkan Kagami yang baru mengalami cedera.

"Kurasa penilaian Tetsu memburuk. Kau tidak pantas menjadi 'cahaya'nya," pemuda berkulit gelap itu melempar bola ke dalam ring.

"Cahayamu terlalu redup."

"Hei! Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu!" Kagami tidak terima atas ejekan yang diterimanya. Kalau saja ia tidak mengalami cedera, kalau saja – tidak. Pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat darinya, dengan berat hati ia megakui itu.

"Aomine-kun," suara Kuroko menginterupsi pertengkaran Aomine dan Kagami.

Kagami segera memalingkan wajahnya ke Kuroko, kemudian ke arah pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Ternyata dia adalah Aomine Daiki! Pantas saja..

"Kau tidak menghubungiku kalau akan berkunjung," Kuroko mendekat ke arah Kagami dan Aomine berada.

"Kalau saja Momoi-san tidak mendatangiku, aku pasti tidak tahu kalau kau di sini untuk menantang Kagami-kun," lanjutnya.

"Tetsu!" Aomine segera memeluk Kuroko erat.

"Maaf-maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengetes siapa yang kau pilih sebagai 'cahaya' baru. Dan.. Sepertinya kau harus memilih orang lain. Kau lihat sendiri.. Dia terlalu lemah," ucap Aomine meremehkan.

Kagami hanya menundukkan kepala sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mau membalas juga percuma, Aomine sangat percaya diri –dan Kagami sadar ia belum bisa mengalahkan Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, kau keterlaluan. Aku dan Kagami-kun pasti akan mengalahkanmu," sekarang giliran Kuroko menatap Aomine dengan serius.

"Oh? Lucu sekali, Tetsu. Aku tungu itu," Aomine tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko.

Kagami yang melihat pemandangan di depannya semakin kesal. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang masih sakit, melewati sepasang kekasih yang mengobrol dengan seru –mengabaikan dirinya. Kagami tahu ia kekanakan, tapi kakinya tiba-tiba berlari sendiri, meninggalkan lapangan sekuat tenaga.

Setelah Kagami menghilang dari pandangan, Aomine menatap Kuroko tidak percaya.

"Oi, Tetsu.. Tadi dia menangis, ya?"

"Semua ini salahmu, Aomine-kun. Siapa saja yang berani menyakiti Kagami-kun –"

"Ayolah, Tetsu! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya! Hanya saja.. wajahnya yang walau hanya terlihat sekilas tadi –"

"Hentikan, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun itu milikku," Kuroko memberikan penekanan pada kata 'milikku' dan memandang Aomine dengan tatapan serius.

"Heh.. Menarik sekali. Jadi, dia ya orang yang menarik perhatianmu," Aomine menyeringai pada Kuroko.

"Kita lihat saja Tetsu, siapa yang bisa mendapatkannya."

"Aku yang pertama menemukannya, Aomine-kun. Jangan berharap. Lagipula kau sudah mengejek dan menyakiti hati Kagami-kun. Kecil kemungkinan ia mau bertemu wajah menyebalkanmu," Kuroko bersiap meninggalkan Aomine.

"Kau –tega sekali pada pacarmu!" Aomine mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang, kemudian berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Aomine-kun, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hubungan kita?"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Jangan bicara masalah cinta, Aomine-kun. Tapi kalau kau bertanya seperti itu jawabanku adalah aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku mulai sadar cintaku kepadamu berbeda."

Suasana menjadi canggung untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Aomine merangkul pemuda yang masih berstatus pacarnya itu, "Kau benar Tetsu, rasa cintaku lebih ke arah kasih sayang pada adik. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kalau begitu kita putus saja, bagaimana?" Kuroko menatap mata _dark-blue_ Aomine, namun Aomine hanya menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

"Tidak mau. Kalau kau putus denganku, itu artinya kau akan semakin gencar mendekati Kagami. Aku tidak mau. Jadi sampai tiba saatnya, kau masih menjadi pacarku."

"Aomine-kun.. Apa itu artinya –"

"Kau benar, Tetsu. Aku jatuh cinta pada Kagami. Mohon bantuannya ya!"

Dan Kuroko hanya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan pembunuh. Berani sekali ia jatuh cinta pada 'cahaya' barunya! Kuroko tidak akan menyerahkan Kagami begitu saja pada Aomine, sekalipun Aomine adalah pacarnya –yang sekarang ini hanyalah status.

"Kalau begitu coba saja. Aku akan melindungi Kagami-kun!"

Begitulah deklarasi perang antara Kuroko dan Aomine untuk mendapatkan cinta Kagami. Siapakah yang akan berhasil? Kita lihat saja perjuangan pejuang cinta kita.

**End –lanjut?**


End file.
